dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-199999
Earth-199999 is the reality that the DC Cinematic Universe takes place in. It began with the Supernatural Spectre. Released Films Superman (2008) Kal-El crashes on Earth in a space-ship after his planet explodes and is raised by a former soldier, John Kent, and his wife, Martha Kent, to one day fight for the American way. But Clark ends up as an iconic superhero, Superman, only to become the target of a bitter and ruthless billionaire, Lex Luthor, who has designed a super-suit to kill Superman just to expose him as the "evil" alien he really is. The Supernatural Spectre (2008) Jim Corrigan, former cop, is on the run now that he's became the host for the Spectre, a mystical spirit that punishes the guilty. But now that the government team hutning down Spectre has Azmodus, there own mystical being, Jim has to use Spectre to save millions of lives. After the end credits we see Superman talking with General Schiff about the Spectre. Superman 2 (2010) John Corben, a dying man, designs a mechanic device to keep him alive. The device is powered by Kryptonite, a type of space rock that crashed on Earth shortly after Kal-El. The device, "Metall-0", is mostly based off of Lex Luthor's warsuit he used to try and kill Superman. John heads to America to use his new power (from his Metall-0 device) to challenge Superman. Metall-0 is then chosen by General Zod, a Kryptonian prisoner who was trapped in the Phantom Zone when Krypton exploded, to help him kill Superman. It is revealed Superman's father was the one who imprisoned Zod in the Phantom Zone. Also, in this film, Clark Kent's best friend, John Henry Irons, becomes Steel. Wonder Woman (2011) Princess Diana of Themyscaira is given the chore of guiding three lost friends (Steve Trevor, Jake McEricson, and Beverly Samson) back to America after she arrogantly challenges a group of vicious Harpies to a battle. When Diana leaves, her brother, Ares, does all he can to make sure that she never comes back after he takes over Themyscaira. Ares sends Devastation, a reverse version of Diana, to America to gurantee Wonder Woman never returns, but in the end Diana defeats Devastation and Ares, earning the title of the "Wonder Woman". In the end credits scene, Beverly (posessed by Ares) talks to Sgt. Rock about the Mother Box, a powerful artifact from space. Green Lantern: Emerald Twilight (2011) Hal Jordan, a member of the U.S. Air Force, is chosen by a dying alien, Abin Sur, to become the Green Lantern of Earth. A powerful force that feeds on fear, Parallax, is taking over the war and has turned a scientist, Hector Hammond, into his lackey. Green Lantern manages to defeat Parallax, but his best friend, Kyle Rayner, is killed and his Power Ring is destroyed. In the end credits scene Hal Jordan wakes up and his power ring is somehow still on his finger, without a scratch. Justice League (2012) Green Lantern, Superman, Spectre, Wonder Woman, Zatanna (she got a cameo in Superman 2), and Green Arrow (he got a cameo in Wonder Woman) are chosen by the government to protect the world against Ares, who has returned to Earth via the Motherbox, and his army of Parademons. But first they have to get along. In the end credits scene, a Parademon general named Drillother talks to an unknown person about Justice League. The camera reveals the face of the person... MONGOL! In Production Superman 3 (2013) A third Superman film in a planned trilogy. It is set to feature Brainiac as the main antagonist. Wonder Woman: The Lost Land (2013) A sequel to the succesful Wonder Woman film. It is set to feature Hades and Cyborgirl as the villains. Announced Green Lantern: Ion (2014) The film will center around Kyle Rayner returning as Ion. Legion of Super-Heroes (2014) Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf, Invisible Kid, and Tellus will be the roster in this upcoming movie. The villain is set to be Mongol. Justice League 2 (2015) A sequel to Justice League thats supposed to have Mongol as the main villain. The Atom (Release Date Unconfirmed) A movie starring Ray Palmer, the Atom. Recurring Cast Category:Movies Category:Earth-199999 Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished